


your six

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hospitals, They're Hopeless, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: He‘s such an idiot, Coulson. She would have been fine.





	your six

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I've been so HORRIBLY OUT OF TOUCH with the show, I haven't seen any of the Season 05 episodes, so this is sort of without a timeline.  
> I've also been horribly out of touch with all of your cool fics and that's really a shame. I hope I'll be able to catch up soon.

He‘s such an idiot, Coulson. She would have been fine. Okay, maybe not, but that would still have been better than seeing him like this. He‘s been _not fine_ for more than two weeks now, just a small lump under the hospital bed sheets, shivering. Seriously, _why_ is he like this. Putting his life on the line for her.

He wakes up sometimes, sees her, goes back to a feverish sleep. He probably won‘t remember. After the first few days, she‘s started sitting on his bed. Figures he wouldn‘t mind. Hopefully he wouldn‘t. _He better don‘t._ Not after what he‘s put her through with the machines beeping and doctors running and stuff. 

"Hey," he whispers, lips dry.  
Sure, they‘ve told her he wasn‘t in immediate danger anymore, but she‘s so relieved she wants to cry.  
She swallows, fighting herself.  
"You‘re such an idiot," she says. Maybe it‘s just his fever, but she makes it sound like a _nice thing_.  
"I know," he manages, almost smirking.  
He just looks at her, and it‘s quite the challenge to hold back her tears. She manages. She‘s _fine._

"So are you," he adds after a moment, and she wants to say, _shut up_ , I‘ve been worried sick, you‘ve been out for seventeen days, what‘s _wrong_ with you, I‘ve been shot before, I‘ve _managed_.  
Then she sees his eyes and they are soft and she can‘t.  
She stares at him, sort of waiting for him to say something.  
He‘s smiling. The insolence. He‘s barely regained consciousness and he‘s _smiling_.

"Glad you‘re back," is what she hears herself say. Damnit, Coulson.  
"Glad you‘re fine," he says, face all sweaty, looking at her, far too _happy_ considering he‘s in hospital.  
She risks it, cups his cheek. His eyes widen, but the smile stays.  
"Thanks," she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. ♥


End file.
